Hearts that beat for eternity
by xxcRis04xx
Summary: Could they're love for each other be strong enough to conquer all obstacles. What if someone in the past comes on the story? could they still maintain thier realationship?[tezuxfuji][COMPLETE] Plz. R
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hearts that beats 4ver tezuxfuji

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own tennis no ohjisama… I wish I did.. sigh

**Chapter 1: **

First morning of winter season, the sun shine through Fuji's face w/c made him wake up. He sat down at the side of his bed. Despite of the messy hair, his face was attractive as ever. He rubbed his eyes and look at his plant cactus placed on his window. He went to the window and looked outside and a smile appeared on his face as usual. Then he went to the bathroom to wash his face but he stopped when he saw the calendar. His blue eyes looked closely on what is written. He immediately went to take a bath and dressed up then headed downstairs.

"Ohayou minna!" syusuke greeted and went to the kitchen.

"Ohayou anee-san" syusuke greeted yumiko-san and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Eh… o.ohayou syusuke… you seemed so happy today?" yumiko-san asked as she wonder.

"Hai…" syusuke agreed w/ a smile and went to yuuta at the living room.

"Ohayou yuuta..!" syusuke greeted yuuta as he embraces him.

"EH!" yuuta reacted then suddenly blushed.

"yuuta… you're blushing again…" syusuke teased, still smiling as he went to the dining table.

"EH! STOP IT!" yuuta yelled at fuji w/ embarrassment.

"Why you're so happy today syusuke?" yumiko asked as she place the omelet on the table. "Is it because it's the first day of your winter break?"

"um.. eh… that one too… but there's something…" syusuke said and gave her sister a meaningful smile.

"anii-ki… you're well-dressed today… are you leaving?" yuuta asked

"yuuta… it's the first time you asked me like that? Do you want to go out w/ me?" Fuji said as he teased and smiled at yuuta.

"EH! What are you thinking! Baka anii-ki!" yuuta shouted as he pointed at his sadist brother and blushed.

"You're blushing again… I'm just kidding… ja! Got to go now!" Fuji stand and went to the door but he stopped when yumiko called him.

"Matte syusuke… where are you going?" yumiko asked "you haven't eaten breakfast yet"

"saa.. I have to meet someone… I'll just eat there.. Ok?" Fuji said w/ a smile

"Would you like to take the car? It's my day off today so I'm not going to leave." Yumiko said, asked

"arigatou anee-san but I'll be alright… its just a few blocks to walk and yuuta is going to mizuki's place to practice. Its 50 blocks down the street so I think he much need it. Ja! I have to go... bye!" Fuji said w/ a smile as he went to the door and left.

Fuji walked at the side walk w/ a smile. It's the day he's been waiting for. To went out on date w/ Tezuka. Actually they just go ice-skating but for him it's a date.

/kuni-kun is going to prepare something to surprise me… saa.. How sweet…"/fuji thought and smiled

Fuji stopped in front of Tezuka's house and rang the doorbell. Fuji was very excited for their date so he intended to wake up early and went to Tezuka's house. Fuji rang the doorbell again and wondered why no one comes out? On the last time, he rang the doorbell and wait but still no one came out the door.

/why there's no one comes out? Is Tezuka gone? It can't be… it's our date today/ Fuji wondered

Then Fuji intended to open gate and went to the door. He knocked and opened it.

/The door is open too… where's kuni-kun/ Fuji wondered again.

He went inside and surprised on what he saw. There are many boxes and furniture. It's very messy all over the placed. Especially the living room.

"What's going in here?" syusuke said to himself, wandering and surprised.

And then went to the dining room. Still messy, many boxes scattered around and then he went to the kitchen and surprised on what he saw. There's a couple of bread on the plate, A tiny chop of onion, garlic on the chop board, a pack of noodles beside it, and a couple of drinks.

/kuni-kun was preparing for this after all…/ He thought w/ relieved /demo…why there's so many boxes all over the place? Is someone coming? A special someone…/ He thought as the level of jealousy began to increase but he immediately think positive. /or maybe it's just a delivery or maybe not…/

How much syusuke tried to ease away the insecurity he can't take it away. He began to think and think why, who. He grabbed his head as if it was aching and then the door opened that startled syusuke. His eyes widened seeing his blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

flashback

How much syusuke tried to ease away the insecurity he can't take it away. He began to think and think why, who. He grabbed his head as if it was aching and then the door opened that startled syusuke. His eyes widened seeing his blue eyes.

end of flashback 

Chapter 2:

"s.syusuke?" Tezuka asked, surprised as he look at the startled Fuji.

"k.ku..ni-" Fuji didn't finish and immediately embraced Tezuka.

"hn…? What's wrong?" Tezuka asked and still surprised as he close the door.

"I thought there's something bad happen… I thought…" Fuji stopped when Tezuka held his face and raised it.

"What's wrong? Tell me…" Tezuka asked like he pleads as he looked into Fuji's blue ones.

"I thought.. I thought… you don't like me anymore…" Fuji paused as he tries to hold back his tears then continued. "I thought you're going to le-!"

Fuji didn't finished his words when Tezuka stole a deep kiss on him. Tezuka's tongue was seeking and asking for entrance. For awhile, Fuji was surprised then he slowly responded and allowed tezuka's tongue to enter. He can taste the sweetness of tezuka's tongue as it explores every corner of his mouth. Tezuka take off his lips and gasped for air and then he looked at the blushing Fuji.

"You're blushing… I like it… it makes you more cute…" Tezuka said w/ a smile.

"Don't tease me kuni-kun! You still have debt to pay for me!" fuji said as he blushed and avoiding tezuka's look.

"And your lips… it's much sweeter" Tezuka said, ignored what fuji said and hold his lips as he embrace him.

Fuji gasped and blushed more on what Tezuka said and did. He loved to hear those words. He wanted to hear it all over again but not this time. He had so many questions to ask.

"ne Tezuka, what happen here?" Fuji asked, still embraced by Tezuka.

"Here? Ah.. My parents will come here next week from U.S. They delivered their things so it wouldn't be difficult for them to travel." Tezuka said and sighed. "hn… but I don't know where to put all these things…"

"ne… don't worry… I'll help you…" Fuji said and smiled at Tezuka.

"arigatou syusuke-kun, but what about our date?" Tezuka asked as he looked at fuji.

"saa… so it's really a date! Ne.. I'm so happy…" Fuji said.

Tezuka smirked and pressed fuji more closer to him. "So you're thinking that it's a date at the first place?"

"neh.. You can't blame me! It seems more like it!" Fuji said and laughs a little.

Tezuka released a sweet smile and gave fuji a tender kiss. After that he looked at him.

"Are you sure it's alright for you to help me?" Tezuka asked as he looked at fuji's eyes.

"Of course! It'll be alright as long there's an exchange for it. I wouldn't agree to something w/ no exchanged for it." Fuji said and gave a meaningful look at Tezuka.

Tezuka was first surprised then smiled at Fuji. "Sure, there's an exchange… don't worry…" Tezuka said.

Fuji smiled and came out on tezuka's embraced.

"saa! Let's arrange this so it won't be late" Fuji said as he takes off his polo, leaving a white turtle neck sleeveless.

"aah.." Tezuka agreed.

They began to arrange the house. They putted and replaced furniture with a new one in every corner. They worked till afternoon. When Fuji saw that Tezuka was very tired he intended to cook something and gave Tezuka a break.

"kuni-kun! Let's take a break. Let's eat first before we continue again." Fuji said at the tired looking Tezuka.

"No thanks I can manage, you can eat first." Tezuka said as he put the furniture in the top of the cabinet.

"IE!" Fuji shouted that made Tezuka looked at him. "You're very tired so you must take a break…" Fuji commanded "and I cook this just for you, do you want to go it to waste?" Fuji added sadly as he looked down.

Tezuka went to Fuji and raised his chin. "Don't get upset… ok I'll eat it… just for you…" Tezuka said w/ a smile and stole a kiss from Fuji.

"saa… how many times you stole kisses from me?" Fuji asked, teased as he smiled.

"Let's say it's a payment…" Tezuka said w/ a smirked "and I can't resist your soft lips…" He added

"Is that so?" Fuji teased back. "Then it's okay… but first we must finish this"

"hn.." Tezuka agreed.

After they eat, they began to arranging things again. As they worked they flirted at each other. Such as stealing kisses and hugging. Even though they're busy on the work they doing, they find a way to get close to each other. Then the night came, Fuji was placing the last furniture when he slipped that caused him to fall after he placed the furniture. He thought that no one would be able to catch so he closed his eyes but he felt two masculine arms that catch him from a great fall.

I like to thank "YoJi kObAyAkAwA" 4 helping me translate this to English.

Ohayou- good morning

Minna- everyone

Baka- foolish, stupid

Anii-ki/ ani- older brother

Anee-san/ ane- older sister

Demo- but

Hope you like it…

Please review and I'll post the next chapter… to all who's gonna review… I love you all! Thanks! Enjoy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flashback**_

_Then the night came, Fuji was placing the last furniture when he slipped that caused him to fall after he placed the furniture. He thought that no one would be able to catch so he closed his eyes but he felt two masculine arms that catch him from a great fall. __**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

"Next time, be more careful… you made me worried there!" Tezuka said with a worried face as he looked at Fuji.

"g.g.gomen nee… I'm just too careless… thanks kuni-kun!" Fuji said and stole a tender kiss on Tezuka that him made gasped.

"What's with that?" Tezuka said with discontented.

"Let's say it's a payment…" fuji teased, repeated tezuka's line.

"Oh… is that so?" Tezuka teased back "well… let me say… it's not enough…" He added and released a smile.

Tezuka brought fuji to the couch, went to fuji's top and kiss him passionately. His tongue was exploring again each corner of fuji's mouth. While tezuka's hand was traveling, fuji's hands was caressing his tezuka's back. Then suddenly, tezuka's one hand moved inside fuji's dress, touching his bare skin that made fuji gasped. And tezuka's lips also moved to fuji's ear and kissed it that made fuji moaned. Tezuka moved again to his neck and gave a deep kisses on it. Fuji just moaned and moaned on what Tezuka doing to him. Then suddenly…

"m.mitsu.." Fuji said as he tried to spoke "d.don't…y.you think.. that.. someone… m.may… come..in?"

"Don't worry…" he simply said "I ..already locked…the gate ..and the door" Tezuka murmured as he kiss.

"a.and… I did'nt.. say to.. Yumiko-san.. that.. I'll be late…" fuji complained.

"I called her after I throw the boxes. I said.. that you'll be… spend the night.. here for some causes…" Tezuka murmured.

Fuji was surprised. He didn't expect that Tezuka would do such thing like that ye he's happy do it, but…

"w.wait!" fuji said as he slightly pushed Tezuka. "What about our date?" he asked.

"shuu… its 10 pm already… All stores and ice skating place are closed now… and I know you're very tired… " Tezuka said w/ a high tone as he looked at fuji.

"What about walking? It's fun and romantic… walking together under the moonlight sky…" fuji replied.

"hnn… you're just escaping for your payment… well I can't let you!" Tezuka teased

"But it's truly romantic… ne?" fuji said as he try to change Tezuka's mind.

"hn.. ok, what do you think is more **fun** and** romantic**…." Tezuka said as it emphasize the two words.

"You're idea, or my idea making love to you under the moonlight sky…?" Tezuka said as he looked at fuji.

Fuji blushed and surprised for a moment then he wrapped his arms around tezuka's neck. "saa… let's say.. I take your idea…" fuji said w/ a smile and open eyes as he looked at tezuka brown ones.

"Good choice" Tezuka answered quickly and carried fuji. "Lets do it in a comfortable place" He said and brought fuji up to his room and placed him on his bed. Tezuka went to Fuji's top and hold his face.

"Ready for the long night…?" Tezuka asked as he smiled.

Fuji smiled and holds tezuka's hand on his face. It's the only day he saw Tezuka smile several times. "I'm always ready…" He politely answered.

Tezuka slowly kissed fuji. At first it was soft then it became passionately. They make love the whole night. They pay for their each debt. Satisfying each other as if there were no tomorrow. They fell asleep with a tight embrace, bare-naked. Fuji slept on tezuka's shoulder, facing his chest while Tezuka was the one embracing fuji. Tezuka opened his eyes and looked at fuji. He's still attractive even if he's asleep. He gave a good night kiss on fuji's forehead then pressed him more closer to him and sleep.

The long night was over and the morning came. The sun shine through Tezuka's face that made him woke up. He opened his eyes and found fuji wasn't there beside him. Tezuka thought of many things. He got up that made his blanket covering him go down and made him noticed that he was bare naked. Tezuka realized that its true and released a smile but he wondered why fuji was gone beside him. He quickly grabbed his glasses, put his robe on and headed downstairs. He looked at every room but Fuji wasn't there. Then he smelled something so he went to the kitchen and surprised on what he saw.

**to be continued...**

* * *

**_syuusuke-kunimitsu117229_****_ – well Tezuka really isn't leaving… but there's someone who's gonna ruined their relationship and made "one person" in terrible condition… I hope you continue reading _**

**_to pokki, _****_Queen+y4001_****_ thanks 4 reviewing… _**

_**it really means a lot… thanks guys!**_

**_i'm sorry if it was short.. next tym i'll update 2 chapter for all of u to enyoy reading this fic... thanks again!_**

**_plzz… kip reading… and more reviews.. thanks to ya all!_**

* * *

_**next chapter: 3**_

_**Tezuka's childhood friend came to interrupt. Could she be theone to ruined tezuka's and fuji's relationship…?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

He saw fuji cooking for their breakfast. He smiled with relieved and went to fuji. He embraced him from behind and kissed him on the neck that made fuji startled.

"ohayou shuu…" Tezuka greeted

"o.ohayou kuni-kun…" fuji greeted back "you startled me, you know that!"

"gomen… I got scared when I didn't see you beside me…" Tezuka said, closing his eyes. "I thought you leave me…" Tezuka added as he opened his eyes and met fuji's blue eyes.

Fuji was surprised as he looked at Tezuka. A smile appeared on his face. He turned around and wrapped his arms around tezuka's neck while Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist and pressed him closer.

"You think that I would leave you? No.. never… coz' my heart is yours" fuji said seriously and looked into tezuka's brown eyes.

"shuu.." Tezuka was surprised on what he heard and a smile appeared on his face. "This heart too… is yours forever…" Tezuka pressed fuji more closer until their lips met.

Tezuka held fuji's head and pressed it to him to gave him a deeper kiss. Fuji can feel Tezuka's love for him. He could hear his heart beating fast. The kiss only lasts 1 min when fuji took of his lips to Tezuka.

"if we continue this, we can't have our breakfast kuni-kun…" fuji said

"but what were doing is enough for breakfast…" Tezuka teased.

"stop it! I wake up early just to cook for you.. " fuji complained as he turn around and continued cooking.

"oh.. That's your reason why you're not beside me when I wake up…" Tezuka said with a small frown.

"ah…" fuji agreed "so don't ruined it!"

"ok… but I deal with you later…" tezuka said with a seductive tone as he kissed fuji's neck tat made him gasped.

Tezuka went to bathroom and take a bath. Then he dressed up. He planned to take fuji out on true date, exchanged for the other one. Then he headed downstairs and secretly set the table while fuji waits for his pie he made. When the pie was cooked, fuji place d it on a beautiful plate and brought it to the table and surprised to what he saw. Table was already set up. The table was covered of a beautiful white blanket; there were plates and a candle. It looks like a romantic breakfast. Fuji looked a Tezuka standing right beside the table.

fuji said happily and smiled. "arigatou mitsu..! Its really beautiful!".

"you like it?" Tezuka asked.

"of course! Its pretty!" fuji smiled.

Tezuka smiled.

"saa… I just put it here… and it settled!"

"it looks delicious.. lets eat…" Tezuka sat on the chair.

"aahh.." fuji agreed and sat on the chair in front of Tezuka.

"itadakimasu!" they both said and ate their breakfast. When they're finished they clean up the mess.

"shuu…" Tezuka called

"hnn?" fuji answered while he wipe the table.

"let's go out…"

Fuji looked at Tezuka. "where?"

"lets go out… I mean date…" Tezuka blushed.

"saa… an exchange ne?… ok.. just wait.. I'll just finished this.." Fuji smiled and finished his work.

Tezuka putted his coat on and his scarf. He noticed that Fuji doesn't have a coat so he brought out his another coat and lend it to Fuji.

"arigatou kuni-kun…" Fuji smiled and holds Tezuka's hands.

Tezuka smiled at him. "ikimashou.."

Fuji nodded.

* * *

They left and went that they could spend the day. They went to the carnival. They rode the "rollercoaster" that made tezuka's head spin. They also rode the "anchor's away" that also made Tezuka vomit after the ride. Fuji noticed that Tezuka looked pale because of the rollercoaster and anchor's away they've ridden so he intended to let him relax. They went to the park, the most relaxing place both of them like; they ate ice cream and relax on the field as the wind blew. They both sat on the grass. Fuji's head was on Tezuka's shoulder while Tezuka was holding Fuji's hand w/ his other hand while the other hand holds a book. Fuji was napping while Tezuka read a book. The cold wind blew that made Fuji shivered. Tezuka noticed it.

"c'mon.. Lets go now.. It's getting cold here…"

"hn.." fuji agreed.

They walked home, Tezuka hold fuji's other shoulder and pressed him closer to him. Fuji leaned his head on tezuka's shoulder. Tezuka noticed that some one's following them so he stopped and turned his head that made fuji noticed.

"nande mitsu?" fuji asked.

"hn.." Tezuka observed sorroundings. "Nothing…"

They continued to walk and arrived on tezuka's house. Fuji came out on Tezuka's hold and faced him.

"I'll cook some soup for you…" Fuji was about to enter the house but Tezuka stopped him.

"No no... Don't bother… thanks... "

"ie…! I don't mind… ne!" fuji went inside and prepared a soup for Tezuka.

Tezuka just smiled and followed fuji inside.

* * *

**On few miles away,**

"Tezuka-kun…" whispered a womanly voice.

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

**_Nya! Thanks for all the reviewers… plzz kip on reading.. a lot of chapters coming up…_**

**_I hope dis fic will begud.. actually dis was my 1st drama fic.. ah… _**

**_I always got confused in every chapter of it…. Thanks guys for keeping me alive!_**

**_YOU ALL ROCK!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: **_

Suddenly, while they were eating, somebody rang the doorbell. Both of them looked at the door and silent came in until Fuji broke it.

"Ne mitsu… are you expecting someone?" Fuji asked as he looked at Tezuka.

"Hnn..?" Tezuka wondered.

"Is it your parents?" Fuji asked again as the doorbell rang again.

"I don't think so; my parents will call me if they're coming…" Tezuka stood up, wore his coat and went outside.

Fuji also stood up and followed Tezuka but he stopped at the door when he saw Tezuka stopped at the girl on the gate looking at him.

"T.Tezuka-kun?" the girl said as she looked closely at Tezuka.

"K.Kazumi?" Tezuka stammered.

"Tezuka-kun…? Tezuka-kun!" the girl shouted with joy as he embraced Tezuka and kissed him on the cheek.

Fuji felt like he was sliced into half on what he saw. It's like his heart were broke into pieces. He tries to calm himself that maybe they're just friends but his tears began to fall and he couldn't help it. He immediately yet silently closed the door and went to Tezuka's room. There he burst out crying on Tezuka's bed. He didn't want Tezuka to see him like this.

While outside, Tezuka pushed Kazumi away from him.

"wait a minute… what are you doing here? You should be in America?" Tezuka said, irritated.

"Aren't you glad that I'm here?" Kazumi asked as she teased.

"Get inside…" Tezuka commanded coldly.

"Sigh… I thought you never asked! Could you carry the luggage for me?" Kazumi asked with a smile.

Tezuka looked at her, with a mark of irritation on his face. He carried her luggage inside the house.

"Arigatou…" Kazumi thanked and followed Tezuka inside.

Fuji stopped crying when he heard some voice. He went outside the room and peeked on the stairs. There he saw Tezuka and the girl. He noticed that Tezuka looked irritated.

"Wow... Good house…you clean your house for me? How sweet…" Kazumi said w/ a smile.

"No…" he said simple as that. "What are you doing here?"

"You're still like that! So cold and distant…" Kazumi teased.

Tezuka looked become more irritated. Fuji knew that face, He first saw it when he first met him and during tennis practice. The stoic, strict, snobbish captain of Seigaku. Kazumi noticed that Tezuka was really serious so she answered his question.

"Okay, your parents ask me to come here.." Kazumi said.

"My parents?" Tezuka asked suspiciously.

"Yes. They say that they delivered a lot of furniture and they think that you might need help on putting it but…" She stopped and looked around. "I see you fix it all along…" Then she looked at Tezuka.

"Someone helped me…" Tezuka suddenly remembered Fuji.

He started to look around, but no sight of Fuji.

"Who's your looking for?" Kazumi asked, wondered.

"It's none of your concern" Tezuka answered coldly and went upstairs.

Kazumi got irritated of Tezuka misbehavior and just sat at the chair.

* * *

When Tezuka made to the top, he saw fuji. He was sitting beside the door of his room. He was crying. And when He raised his head he saw the anger in tezuka's brown eyes. Fuji was pulled by Tezuka inside the room. Fuji sat on the floor, beside the bed. Tezuka knelt in front and hold his face. He raised it but Fuji immediately looked on other way. 

"Syusuke…. Look at me…" Tezuka pleaded.

Fuji tried to look at Tezuka and hold back his tears but he can't. He remained his sight on the floor.

"Syusuke… what's wrong?" Tezuka said in sad tone and embraced fuji. "Shuu…"

Fuji can no longer hold back his tears. He began to cry on tezuka's shoulder. Tezuka noticed that Fuji was crying and immediately hold his face.

"Shuu.. Why are you crying?" Tezuka asked, looked so worried. "Please tell me… it hurts me to see you crying like that…"

Fuji finally looked at Tezuka and embraced him tight then he burst out crying.

"I.I don't k.know why… it h.hurts… to me.. when… I see.. you… with… another person" Fuji said as he tries to spoke. "i. I don't know … it makes.. me feel… you don't'…love .me… anymo-"

Fuji was stopped by Tezuka when he kissed him. Tender yet deep. Tezuka released him and looked at Fuji. He held his face and move closer to Fuji. He grabbed Fuji's hand and placed it on his left chest.

"Like I told you… This heart belongs to you now. As long as you have it… it will beat only for you… till eternity… cause… this heart loves you so much" Tezuka looked into Fuji's blue eyes and smiled at him.

Fuji was speechless. He doesn't know how to react. How long he's been waiting to hear those words. An overwhelming feeling he felt. He felt so weak to move. He took a deep breath.

"I love you too… mitsu…" Fuji smiled at Tezuka. His Blue eyes glowed w/ love. He grabbed Tezuka's hands and placed it on his left chest. "This heart too… will remain with you… and only beats for you…till eternity…" Fuji smiled at him. "Sorry for being over jealous… can you forgive me?" He added.

"Hai… Of course…" Tezuka smiled and gave a quick kiss on Fuji. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Kazumi".

Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand and pulled him up. Then they both headed downstairs, holding hands that made Kazumi noticed.

"oooh.. i didn't know you have other guests here. who is he tezuka-kun?" She asked, trying to keep her tone a bit low.

"His Fuji syuusuke.. a.. close friend." Tezuka replied.

"Hi!" Fuji greeted and smile. "I'm Fuji Syusuke nice meeting you." He stretched his one hand for a handshake while the other remained on Tezuka.

Kazumi noticed it and got irritated.

"I'm Yuki Kazumi" She accepted Fuji's handshake and gave a fake smile. "I'm his childhood friend".

"Oh I see… I'm his **close** friend". Fuji said proudly, emphasizing the word "**close**"

Kazumi suddenly looked at their hands. It was still joined. Kazumi just bit her lower lip to control her anger and jealousy. She grabbed Fuji's one hand on Tezuka and holds it.

"Nice to meet you… I hope we can be friends too…" Kazumi said with a fake smile.

"H.Hai… me too…" Fuji answered, wondering as he looked at Tezuka.

"Kazumi… I already checked you in the hotel. The taxi will pick you up." Tezuka said.

"WHAT!"

* * *

_Ok… at last I'm done w/ this chapter… ah… feels so gud! stretches arms_

_2 aLL the reviewers thank you very MUCH! uR olweiz keeping me ALIVE! YOU ALL ROCK!_

_To:_

**_syuusuke-kunimitsu117229_**_- thanks for reviewing twice! U ROCK!_

**_Queeny4001_**_** –**thanks also for reviewing twice before…. U also ROCK!_

**_Haruka Akira_**

* * *

**Next: CHAPTER 6… **

Plizzz kip reading… and enjoy! MWAH 2 ol of U!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

"WHAT!" Kazumi shouted with surprise. "Um… anou… why?" Kazumi asked. "Your parents said that I will stay to your house until they came." Kazumi complained.

"They will call and say it to me Kazumi." Tezuka said coldly. "So while they are not here yet, you will stay at the hotel." Tezuka commanded.

Kazumi bit her bottom lip to control what her feeling right now and answered Tezuka with a weary smile. "Okay, if you say so."

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"Looks like it's the taxi…" Tezuka said and carried Kazumi's luggage.

"Let me help…" Fuji was about to carry the luggage but Tezuka stopped him.

"No… don't bother… I can manage, and it's very cold outside… you better stay here." Tezuka continued to carry the luggage to the taxi.

Kazumi went to Fuji and gave a meaningful look. "Looks like you're really close to each other…" She paused and smiled. "He cares for you… So by the way nice meeting you, see you soon." Then she went to the taxi.

Fuji was shocked on what he heard. He went to the door and looked at them, thinking of many things.

"Arigatou Tezuka-kun… sometimes, visit me at the hotel so I won't get lonely…" She tip-toed to give a kiss on Tezuka but he turned his head around and kissed only his cheek.

"Hn.. goodbye…" Tezuka said coldly.

"Aa.. Thanks again…" Kazumi sighed and looked at fuji standing on the door. Then she gets inside the taxi. "Bye Tezuka…"

The taxi left while Tezuka was still standing then looked up as the snow falls down. Fuji noticed him and immediately wore his polo and went beside Tezuka.

"It's beautiful… ne mitsu?" Fuji looked at Tezuka w/ a smile as he shivers in cold.

"Aa…" Tezuka agreed.

Tezuka noticed that Fuji was shaking in cold. "I told you to stay inside…" Tezuka pulled Fuji and they shared for the coat. Tezuka hold Fuji's waist and pressed him closer. Fuji looked at Tezuka and gave him a smile.

"It's warm now… thanks mitsu…"

Tezuka looked at him gave a smile. Fuji blushed when he saw Tezuka more attractive under the snow.

"You're blushing…" Tezuka teased.

"Stop it! You can't blame me if I find you more attractive when it snows… even other people will fall easily to you…" Fuji teased back and released a smile.

Tezuka blushed on what Fuji said. He looked up to cover his blushing face but Fuji already noticed it.

"Ne mitsu… you're blushing too…" Fuji teased him again. Tezuka just smile at him.

"Ne kuni-kun…" Fuji called as he looked up.

"Hnn?"

"Who is really… Kazumi Yuki?"

Fuji looked at Tezuka who was surprised and his face become more serious.

"I'll take you home… I let you borrow my coat…" Tezuka ignored and went inside to get a coat, leaving his coat to Fuji but he stopped when Fuji called him.

"I want to know mitsu… I want to understand something…" Fuji looked at Tezuka seriously.

Tezuka glanced at him and saw the seriousness in his blue eyes.

"Okay… I'll tell you while walking." Tezuka went inside to get another coat and went back to Fuji. He wore his coat and hold Fuji's hand.

"Ikimashou… It's getting late."

While they're walking, Tezuka started to answer Fuji's question.

"I met Kazumi in America. We went there to visit my auntie. I want to be alone that time so I went to the park and there I met her. She introduced herself to me and so do I. Were not that close as you think. There's something in her that I'm not comfortable with but she's nice to me. She's always beside me wherever I go."

"Hmm… I think she likes you… or even loves you…" Fuji said

"I know… she confess it to me when I went again in America to examine my shoulder. She said it before I leave. I ignored herand I said that… I love someone else…" Tezuka looked at Fuji, smiling.

Fuji blushed and then smiled at Tezuka.

"So you love me after all… and you hide it for a long time." Fuji teased.

"Who could be easily fall in love with your friendly and true personality?" Tezuka teased back.

"Saa… you fall in love with the person who is sadistic, like to see people suffer."

"Yes, and you fall with the person who is stoic, snobbish and a numb."

They smiled at each other. They never knew they love each other for a long time.

"I'm really happy… that I have you in my life shuu…" Tezuka said in gentle voice as he looked at Fuji.

Fuji released his best smile at Tezuka and said "me too mitsu… I hope you stay with me forever." Fuji leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulder and tightened his hold on Tezuka's hands.

"Of course… forever…" Tezuka leaned his head on Fuji's head as they walked.

They stopped when they're in Fuji's house. Fuji faced Tezuka but still hold his hands.

"Arigatou mitsu… For taking me home…" Fuji said. "Oh! Thanks for the coat…". He was about to take the coat off but Tezuka stopped him.

"Ie… Don't take it off. You can borrow it and it looks good on you…" Tezuka smiled as Fuji blushed. "Ja… I have to go… say hello to yumiko-san for me." Tezuka bent his head and planted a soft kiss on Fuji's forehead. Fuji blushed on that and smiled at him.

"Aa… take care… see you tomorrow…"

Tezuka nodded and left. Fuji went inside their house happily.

"Konnichiwa minna!" Fuji greeted happily.

Yumiko peeked from the kitchen. "Maa, you're look very happy today. Looks like something good happened!"

Fuji smiled and went to where his sister was. "Hmm… It smells delicious…"

"You want some? I'll serve it for you..."

"Ie, Ie… don't bother." He stopped yumiko. "I'll get some later; I think I really need a hot bath right now."

"Ok…" Yumiko noticed Fuji's clothes. "Nice coat… I've never seen you wear that one but it looks good on you…" Yumiko smiled.

"Arigatou anee-san… Mitsu let me borrow it and He also thinks it looks good on me too."

"Mitsu?" Yumiko wondered.

"Oh… gomen ne, I forgot you don't know Tezuka-kun in Mitsu…"

"Tezuka-kun? Oh… sou da ne… that's why it looks so formal and elegant."

"Aaa… Oh… Tezuka-kun wants to say Hello to you."

"Eh… He's really nice; no wonder why you liked him." Yumiko teased and glanced at Fuji.

Fuji agreed as he smiled. "saa… I really need a hot bath now.."

"Ok, just come down to sip some soup to warm your stomach."

Fuji nodded and headed upstairs. He makes a hot bath and submerged his whole body, leaving his head.

"Aaa… It's warm now…"

Then He suddenly remembered what Tezuka said before about Kazumi. He closed his eyes and thought about it. He wondered why Tezuka didn't know that Kazumi was coming. And his parents never called him about it. The sound of his cell phone broke his thoughts. Fuji came out of the tub; wore his bathrobe and answer his cell phone.

"Hai, Mushi mushi?" Fuji greeted.

"_Hai, is this Fuji Syusuke?" _

"Yes, who's this?"

"_Fuji-san… It's Kazumi Yuki, remember?"_

"Aa… Kazumi-san, I remember… How do you get my number?"

"_It doesn't matter, if you have nothing to do, can you meet me tomorrow at the park at 8:00 am"_

Wondering, he agreed. "OK… I'll be there."

"_ah… arigatou. Ja! I'll see you tomorrow." _She said and hung up.

_/why she wants to see me? Is it about Tezuka and me? Maybe, I'll get the answers tomorrow/ _Fuji wondered.

Then, the morning came. Fuji wake up and remembered that He will meet Kazumi at the park. He immediately got dressed and wore Tezuka's coat then he headed downstairs. Yumiko noticed Fuji and stopped him.

"Syusuke, where are you going this early?"

"I have to meet a friend again. Don't worry, I'll be back. Ja!" Fuji left, leaving his sister puzzled.

Fuji went to the park and there he saw Kazumi, sitting on the bench. He approached her silently.

"Konnichiwa Kazumi-san!" He greeted.

"Fuji-san! I didn't notice you're there." Kazumi said, startled.

"Sorry…" He apologized and smiled.

"It's okay. Please, take a seat." Kazumi requested.

"Arigatou…" Fuji sat beside Kazumi.

"It's very cold every winter in here, ne?" Kazumi asked as she shivers.

"Aa… Even daytime." Fuji agreed then he looked at Kazumi. "I want to ask something, why do you want to see me? Is there something you like to tell me?"

Kazumi glanced at Fuji and then she stood up and looked up.

"Yes, there's something I'd like to tell you…"

* * *

_To **all,**_

_Sorry that I always update late. There's a lot of project in every subject. Thanks for you all who's still reading dis Fic! AAHH! **I LOVE YOU ALL!** _

_To **syusuke-kunimitsu117229**- thanks to you! I'm still continuing this fic! Aaa..! You really ROCKS! There's a lot of chapter to come so I hope you still read dis._

_Plz. Kip on reading this! Please give some reviews… ARiGATOU! gomen if it's still short... _XD

_Next! Chapter 7!_


	7. Chapter 7

"_Yes, there's something I want to tell you…" _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7:**

"What is it?" Fuji asked innocently.

"You know Fuji-san, I loved Tezuka-kun ever since were young. A first I think maybe I was finding for a brother figure in because I'm jus the only child. But something change when he came back again. It's my feelings for him. It becomes stronger until I fell in love. Even though He's somewhat snobbish and always wants to be alone, I love him. He captured my heart. He makes my life more meaningful but when I confess my feeling to him, He just ignored and hurt me, when he said He already love someone else." She stopped and tried to hold her tears then continued. "It rips my heart out. I lived in pain and loneliness. I decided to go here in Japan to search for that person… It took me weeks… but now… ". She paused and looked darkly at Fuji

"Why are you telling me this…?" Fuji asked with a horrid face.

Kazumi turned around and faced Fuji seriously.

"I want you to stay away from him!"

Fuji's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect that Kazumi would say such thing like that. He couldn't believe its happening. His face turned serious as he faced Kazumi.

"K-Kazumi-san…"

"I don't want anyone to take him away from me! Especially if He's **male**!" Kazumi yelled as her heart growled with anger.

"Iyaa… I can't! I can't leave without him! I love him! Why did you have to do this! " Fuji defended.

"Look what you're saying! Disgusting! Admit it! You can't stay with your whole life with him! You're not meant for each other! You're boy and he's too! The people won't accept it! Neither your families and frie-!"

"**I DON'T CARE!**"

Kazumi was surprised with his unexpected behavior, widening his purple eyes.

"I don't care if people won't accept us. It's not about our reputation… It's about love. We love each other and no one could change that! We can continue living as long as were together… Happily living together…" Fuji remarked.

Kazumi was really angry this time. Her face becomes darker than before. "You can ignore that?... even if there were consequences to face?"

Fuji's face turned into fear as he face kazumi. "What are you saying? What do you mean?"

"You loved your Family don't you? Especially you brother and sister. Yumiko and Yuuta right? I know your brother stay at his dormitory, St. Rudolph if I'm not mistaken. And your sister, she's working on a company and have good expression to all. Your parents cared for their names. I can ruin their names, and your sister and brother. You don't want them to get hurt right?" Kazumi threatened as he smiles evilly.

Fuji looked at Kazumi with a dark face. He also gritted his teeth to control himself.

"Oh I almost forgot! Your friends, I can bring them down, one by one… even your best friend… Eiji-san, is that it?" Kazumi smiled evilly as she raised her eyebrows.

"You can't do that…" Fuji response weakly, it seems that all of his strength had gone out.

"I can… and I will…" She corrected and cleared.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" standing up, He shouted. "If it is for love… then it ISN'T!"

"It's not only love Fuji-kun… It's revenge." She paused. "I love him with all my heart… but… he ignored it and fell in love with someone who is male like him! I can't take it!" Kazumi shouted at Fuji in anger.

Fuji's eyes were still widened in shock as it expresses fear in his blue eyes. He wants to cry but he doesn't want Kazumi to see him crying.

"Now Fuji-san… Choose between the two…" she paused. "Tezuka or you love one's safety?"

Fuji was speechless. He didn't know who to choose. He was confused. He loved them both. He will live in loneliness again if he chooses his love ones but still He will lived in loneliness if he choose Tezuka. Whatever he choose, it has a same outcome.

Kazumi sighed and made clear agreement. "Okay! I'll give you two days to decide. I'll wait for your answer here after two days. I'm expecting to get a good answer from you." Kazumi said then left Fuji.

Fuji could feel his knees breaking down, especially his heart. Tears started to overflow from his eyes. He doesn't know what to do. He can't live without Tezuka but He can't also live happily while his love ones suffer. He was very confused. Fuji stopped when a manly voice called his name.

"F.Fuji-san?"

* * *

Fuji looked and saw Tachibana standing beside the plant box.

"T.Tachibana-kun?"

Tachibana went to Fuji and sat beside him. He looked at Fuji.

"Are you alright Fuji-san? Why are you crying?" Tachibana asked as he handed his handkerchief to Fuji.

"N.Nothing… Arigatou…" Fuji accepted the handkerchief and wipes his tears then smiled at Tachibana.

"I don't believe it. There must be something wrong… you can tell me."

"Ne tachibana-kun, What if you're going to choose between your love ones such family and friends over your true love. What will you chose." Fuji asked.

"I don't like such situation like that but If it happens to me… I'll choose my love one because I know my family and friends are okay with that."

"Saa…I can't believe you would answer it" Fuji smiled at Tachibana who suddenly blushed. "Demo… what if there's a consequence if you chose you're love one… if you're in the situation." Fuji asked and looked at Tachibana.

"Well… if the one I love really loves me; He will fight for our love and protect me no matter what. He will do anything to protect not only me but also my Family and friends. But apparently I'm the one that protect my love one."

Fuji chuckled and felt little relief on what Tachibana said and gave him a smile.

"Thanks Tachibana-kun… you helped me a lot."

Tachibana blush a little. "Matte, why are you telling me this things? Do you have problems with Tezuka?"

Fuji gasped and remembered Tezuka But he hides his loneliness to Tachibana. "nah.. Don't mention it… I just want to ask it." Fuji smiled.

"Sometimes… you act really weird" Tachibana complained.

Fuji just laughed. He felt thankful to Tachibana for making him feel relief. He held Tachibana's hands. "Thank you so much Tachibana-kun… you make me feel better."

Tachibana blushed and looked away. Fuji just smiled. They talked and laugh at each other. While on the corner, there's a man standing. His grip tightens as he looked at Fuji and Tachibana together. Tachibana noticed that man and called him.

"Tezuka-san?"

Fuji turned around and immediately stood up. "K.Kuni-kun?"

Fuji could see anger on Tezuka's face as he went to them. He wondered what's wrong. He could feel something bad was going to happen. His heart beat so fast as Tezuka got closer and closer and it stopped when he got there. Tezuka glared at Tachibana, and then the snow began to fall.

Tachibana stood up and faced Tezuka. "Hi Tezuka… It's been a while…"

Tezuka ignored Tachibana and moved his flaming brown eyes to Fuji and said. "So, He's the one you're waiting for…"

"Nani? Waiting?" Fuji wondered.

"Matte… I just pass by… so don't thi" Tachibana didn't finished when Tezuka shouted at him.

"URUSEI!" Tezuka shouted at Tachibana with anger in his eyes. "Kazumi called me and said that he saw waiting for him… How could you syusuke…"

"Kuni-kun… believe me… It's not true! It's Kazu-"

"I don't need explanations! What I saw is enough. I can't believe you can do this…" Tezuka said, accusing Fuji.

"Matte Tezuka! It's not what you think!" Tachibana explained.

"It's not it kuni-kun! I'm just asking Tachibana for help." Fuji explained.

"Why syusuke… I'm not that Helpful to help you… Do you think I can't help you…" Tezuka eye's express sadness and Fuji noticed it.

"Kuni-kun… I'm sorry… "

"I don't need it… I thought you have trust in me… but I could see that I'm wrong… It seems that you don't need me… " Anger began to flare again in His brown eyes.

"ENOUGH TEZUKA!" Tachibana blowed up and roughly grabbed Tezuka's shirt. "Why you just listen! We do no-"

Tachibana didn't finish his words again, this time when Tezuka also grabbed his shirt and punched him right in his face. Tachibana fell on ground.

"Tachibana-kun!" Fuji helped Tachibana and looked at Tezuka. "Kunimitsu…" He stood up and holds Tezuka's hand but He pushed him away.

"K.Kunimitsu…" Fuji whispered in shock.

"Syusuke… from now on… were through…" Tezuka looked at Fuji then He left.

Fuji knelt from the ground. He felt weak and useless. He began to cry as he look at Tezuka walked away.

"KUNIMITSU!"

"Fuji-san…" Tachibana whispered and held Fuji.

While walking way from Fuji, Tezuka's tears began to fall like the snow. One by one…

* * *

**On Kikumaru's Residence. **

DING! DONG!

"nya?" Eiji looked and went to the door. He opened it and was surprised. "Nya Tachibana-san?" Then he noticed Fuji. "Fujiko-chan!"

On the living room…

Eiji placed an aid on Tachibana's face ten he glanced at Fuji.

"Fujiko-chan, are you alright?" Eiji looked so worried to his best friend.

Fuji didn't answer. He was still shocked on what happened. Eiji wondered and got more worried. He looked at Tachibana.

"Nya, Tachibana-san, I already called Kamio and shinji… They're on their way."

"You don't have to bother but, Thanks."

"Neh Tachibana-san… what exactly happened?" Eiji whispered.

"I really don't know… when I was walking to go on Tennis street, I saw Fuji and he was crying. I went to him and he asks something." Tachibana stopped.

"Nya what is it?"

"Why don't you just ask him! Or Tezuka…" Tachibana's voice expresses anger with Sadness.

"Nya? Tezuka-buchou?" Eiji asked.

"I didn't know what really happened between them." Tachibana looked down.

"Nya Tachibana-san! C'mon tell me!" Eiji pulled Tachibana's shirt as he plead.

"O.Okay… just stoppe" Tachibana stopped and also Eiji when Fuji immediately ran outside.

"FUJIKO-CHAN!" Eiji was going to follow Fuji but Tachibana stoped him. "What! We need to go after him!" Eiji said as he struggled at Tachibana's hold on his hands.

"Don't" Tachibana simply said. "He had to do something to make a choice that he won't regret someday." Then he looked down, covering the sadness in his face.

"Eh?" Eiji wondered.

Suddenly, somebody rang the doorbell.

"Nya?"

"It must be Kamio and Shinji." Tachibana stood up and open the door.

"Buchou! What happened?" Kamio quickly asked after Tachibana opened the door.

"Nothing…" He answered.

"Buchou what's happening to Fuji-san?" Shinji asked behind Kamio.

"Eh? You saw him!" Eiji asked, worried.

"aa… He bumped at me and not able to say sorry, I didn't know his like that. What's happening to him? He didn't also say "Excuse me" and just ran and ran…." Shinji started to mutter again but Kamio broke it.

"Ne Buchou, what's really going on? Where Fuji going?" kamio asked.

"I think he's going to Tezuka's house…" Tachibana answered.

"To Buchou?" Eiji asked.

"He wanted to clear something…" Tachibana said as he looked at the window.

"Eh?" Both Kamio and Eiji asked.

* * *

_Aahh… at last I finally finished this chapter! streches arms_

_TO **eliza-natsuko** - thanks for reviewing! It helped me a lot! _

_To **syuusuke-kunimitsu117229** - hi there arisa! Nice name I admit. Thanks for always reviewing this fic! Thank you so much! It really helped! I think you can write good and awesome fic then me! ARIGA TOU! You still ROCKS! _

_To **pokki** - WELCOME BACK! I know you've been re-charging all your energy ne? ahahaha… now it's my turn… I have a lot of project to do! AAHH! I think I'm gonna be all stressed out this month! OH noh! I'm so happy you able to review this fic… thank you so much! I already finished you're "the family" fic. And its cute! Ahehehe…. _

_It's Valentines day in our country, Philippines and I don't have some special someone to celebratewith... oh… so lonely YY… but I tried to find someone.. hehehehe… nn _

_Ja minna! I hope you all like this fic… Only 3 or 4 chapters to go and it's finished… Will Fuji's love be strong enough to face such consequences? Alright minna! Sorry that I have troubled in writing English words, well you know.. I have different language… hehehe… I hope you can help me! For those whose gonna help me? ARIGATOU! AND U ROCKZZ!

* * *

_

_**Next chapter 8: **_

_will be full of POV's… hope all of you won't get confused! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: **_

**Tezuka's POV**

I was in my bedroom, thinking of what happen between Fuji and I.

_why is this happening to us? Why I reacted so suddenly when I saw Tachibana and Fuji together? Why did I let this happen?_

Just then someone slammed the door opened. When I looked at the door, I saw Kazumi in the verge of tears. Then she ran onto me and started to yelled.

_"How could you do this to me! How could you ignore my feeling for you just because for him! How could you replace me for a male!"_

I stood up and looked at her. _"Kazumi, you don't know what you're talking about…you don't know what ha-" _

Ididn't finished when Kazumi suddenly slapped me hardly on my face. _"**SHUT UP!** I don't need your reasons!"_ Kazumi grabbed my polo and started to shake me as she cry. _"You know, I've love you for so many years…with all my heart… but then you just ignore it… because of HIM! How could you do this to me! How could you! How could you! How could you…"_ Then Kazumi and I got unbalanced and fell hardly on my bed. As a result, she was on top of me with unstoppable flowing tears.

* * *

**Fuji's POV**

When I got on Tezuka's house, I hurriedly went inside up to his room. I opened the door of Tezuka's room and to my surprise; Kazumi was on top of him. They were lying on Tezuka's bed.

_"m.mitsu…"_ I said but it was like a whisper then I looked down.

_"Is this the reason why you broke up with me? Why mitsu..? Does my love for you isn't enough for you? You don't love anymore that's why you're doing this?"_ I looked up to him with tears falling unstoppable. _"how could you dot his to me…am I not worthy to be your lover?"_

Tezuka tried to explain. _"shuu… I. it's not wh-"_

but I never let him. _"Sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt you… Maybe is should go…"_

I quickly said but Tezuka tried to stop me again. _"Matte syusuke! It's not what you think!"_ but I never took importance on what he said. I just ran away from them. I just ran and ran; even if I'm out of his house, I continued to run.

I want to run away from them, from Tezuka, from pain and from the world. I just ran and ran: never minding anything else. Then I saw a light coming right through me. And the last thing I remembered that I heard the sound of screaming people and a siren as the snow fells to my face then the darkness filled in.

* * *

**At Tokyo General Hospital**

**ICU CENTER**

Eiji was walking in circles, trying to calm himself while Oishi just watch his boyfriend as he waited for the others to come. Tachibana, Shinji, Kamio was there too. Then a few minutes, everyone comes. The Seigaku team, Yuuta, Mizuki, Shinya from St. Rudolph together with Syusuke's sister: Yumiko; Atobe, Kabaji, Oishitari, Jirou of Hyoutei; Saeki and Amane from Rokkaku; Seiichi, kirihara and Sanada from Rikkaidai. Eiji stopped when he saw Tezuka. He can't hold back his anger and immediately grabbed Tezuka's shirt.

"HOW DARE YOU! Can you see what you said to Fuji? And you called yourself his lover!" Eiji accused.

"Don't accuse anyone, especially when you don't know what really happen" Tezuka calmly said as he hides the pain in his heart.

"Accuse! For god sake, can't you see Fuji's condition? He has a possibility to die and it's your entire fault!"

"Yamero Eiji!" Oishi interrupted and stopped Eiji.

"**STOP IT!**"

Everyone followed where the voice came from and there they saw Yumiko.

"Stop it the both of you! We are the only strength of syusuke to survive and now you're fighting! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Yumiko scolded at Eji and Tezuka.

Both Tezuka and Eiji looked down in shame. Yumiko went to Tezuka and Eiji and embraced them then she whispered. "You two, was one of the important persons in fuji's life… don't ruin his trust and love for both of you…" then she whisper closer to Tezuka's ear. "Especially you Tezuka… you're the only one that syusuke's love. He loves you more than life itself. Please don't leave him… especially now… he needs you…"

Tezuka was speechless on what Yumiko said. Then suddenly a doctor rushed to Fuji's room that made everyone noticed. Every one followed the doctor.

"Doctor… what's happening?" Yumiko asked, nervously.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuuta asked in trembling voice.

"Yes there is. I think he's in critical state. His bones were fractured and he had lost a lot of blood. He really needs operation for his bones and blood transport immediately." The doctor explained.

Everyone was shocked on what they've heard, especially Tezuka. They don't know what to do. Silence filled on that area until a voice broke it.

"I'll donate my blood!"

* * *

_Gomen minna if it was short… you know… I want to put a tense and a little excitement on you… hehehe _

_**To:**_

**_Hikari Ja'ne_**_ – lol thanks for the review! Its crazy! XD plz. Kip reading on it…_

**_syuusuke-kunimitsu117229_**_**- **thanks for kip on reading this fic!You know me too.. I hate English but I always like to have a lesson on that coz our teacher pronounced English words so badly… ok that's it I'm so bad! Heheh well can't blame me ne? ganbatte to your Fruits basket fic! Wel me too.. Even I'm the one who make her.. I hate Kazumi… poor fuji ne?_

**_eliza-natsuko_**_- ei! Thanks for replying me! And for ur help too.. It encourage me so much… hope we could finally find who was meant for us.. But all we can do now is wait ne? I will try my best to say it to my bestfriend… thanks to you! Very much! Ne.. hope you still continue to read this… and listen to me.. Thanks for being nice to me… XD_

_Ja minna! I'm very sorry if its so short. Like I said b4… I just want to put some tense and excitement… ehehe.. I'm bad am I? ehehehe… thanks to all reviewers and all hu wil gonna review! U ROKCZZZ!

* * *

_

_**Next Chapter 8!**_

Who was the mysterious voice? Would syusuke be able to survive? thrilling? fing out!

_In this chapter I'm gonna put some song… would some1 give me some sad songs..? Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The song is "Everything I do I do it for you" by bryan adams. It was my favorite song… I think it connects with the scene… I think… -starts thinking- ja minna! hope you like it! enjoy!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

"I'll donate my blood" Tezuka decided at his own will.

Everyone looked at him, telling their selves if he's really going to do it.

"What's your blood type?" the doctor asked.

"O"

"And the patient?"

"He's B." yumiko answered.

"Is my brother going to be ok if he undergoes this operation?" Yuuta asked in trembling voice.

"Well… actually it depends on the patient strength and determination to live, and also the people around them". The doctor explained. "So let's hope that the patient will not lose such important things like that. Sa! The blood donor, please follow me…".

"Hn…" Tezuka nodded and when he's about to follow the doctor, Eiji grabbed the end of his sleeves that made him stopped. Tezuka turned around and faced Eiji.

"ne… bu-.. Um... Tezuka… please do me a favor." Eiji stopped and looked at Tezuka. "Please… don't leave fujiko-chan… take care of him." He said sincerely.

Tezuka smiled at Eiji. "I promise… I'll never do it again…" Then he left.

Eiji felt relieved on what Tezuka said. He released a smile. He really felt that Tezuka wouldn't leave his best friend gain. Oishi went to Eiji and hold his hand.

"Daijoubu, if Tezuka promised something, he will definitely do it." Then he looked at Eiji, smiling.

"Of course! That's why he's our Buchou!" Momo agreed.

"No doubt about that…" Ryoma mumbled.

"It was a 100 percent sure…" Inui said as fixed his glasses.

"Fsshhuuuu.. Ahh.." Kaidoh nodded.

"Yeah.. Of course…" Taka also agreed.

Then every one agreed and at the corner, shinji started to mumbled again. Every one hoped for best result. They felt silent as they pray for Fuji's and Tezuka's sake.

At the laboratory, the doctor screened Tezuka's blood and they observe there's nothing wrong and they immediately placed him to the ICU room where Fuji at and lay Tezuka Beside him. Tezuka looked at Fuji and saw his face. Despite of the blurred vision, he could see the sweet smile was gone. He could feel the pain on Fuji's aura that hurt his heart. He reached for Fuji's hand and held it tight as he whispered to himself.

**"**_**syusuke… please stay with me… don't give up. Forgive me of what I judge you… I love you so much shuu… even if I die… my heart will beats with you till eternity"** _

Tears from his brown eyes fell down as he slowly closed and fell asleep.

The doctor started the blood transport as they start the operation. Tezuka was beside Fuji, still holding his hands tight as the operation begun. They don't leave each other even on critical state. They proved that whenever, where ever, they were together until the end of time.

* * *

The operation Last in 3 hours. Everybody was still waiting, hoping that both of them will make it. Silence filled on that area until someone open the door from the ICU room. The doctor came out along with his helpers. Everybody stood up and went to the doctor asked continuously.

"Doc, how's the operation?"

"Are they both alright?"

"Calm down, well I can't answer that now. We do anything we could do the rest depends on the strength of the patient and…" The doctor took a deep breath "even the donor…"

Everyone was shocked. Their faces were looked like they were struck by lighting. It expressed

"E.Even… b.bu.chou?"

* * *

"E.Even… T.Tezuka…?" Oishi said like he whispered. 

"Nande?" Eiji asked in shaking voice.

"The patient really needs a lot amount of blood, we told him about this before we started the blood transport but he insists to continue. Now, He had loss a medium amount of blood, let's thank god that he still managed to survive…" the doctor stopped.

"Oh thank god!" almost everyone said.

"Demo…" The doctor suddenly said that made every one stopped.

"Demo? Nani?" Yuuta asked.

"There's a possibility that he can't. Our body need more amount of blood to continue circulating, a medium amount is very important. But despite of this we must still believe in order for them to survive."

"Is that so…" Oishi whispered.

"Um… ano, doc? Can we see them now?" Eiji asked, feeling so excited mixed with worried for his best friend.

"Ie… not yet. But a few minutes and you can see them. Ok got to go." The doctor left them and went to another room.

"nya-? I want to see them now!" Eiji complained.

"Eiji…" Oishi hung his left arm to Eiji shoulder. "They need time to rest."

"And a time to talked to each other…." Tachibana interrupted.

"sou da ne… lets just wait." Yumiko agreed.

* * *

* * *

At the patient room, Tezuka was asleep on the other bed beside Fuji, still holding each other's hands. He didn't let go of Fuji's hand. He doesn't want to let go, not again and never to let go. Suddenly, Tezuka slowly opened his eyes and noticed that the operation was over. Then a familiar voice caught his attention.

"You're awake at last…"

Tezuka eyes widened, revealing his brown eyes and turned his head. It was Fuji, looking at him and wore a smile. The smile he wanted to see. Tezuka didn't know how to react. His tears were in the verge in flowing down.

"Say something mitsu… Don't hold back what you feels…" Fuji sincerely said.

"Shuu… are you alright? Do you feel pain?" Tezuka continuously asked.

Fuji smile disappeared. It seems like He was expecting something. Tezuka noticed it and finally expressed what he truly felt. His hold on Fuji tightened. and looked deeply at those two blue sky.

* * *

_Look into my eyes - you will see _

_What you mean to me _

_Search your heart - search your soul _

_And when you find me there you'll search no more

* * *

_

"Shuu… I'm very sorry… I was very stupid to treat you like that… I even judge you, not knowing your explanation. I supposed to trust you, I. I just can't control my jealousy when I saw you with Tachibana-san… I. I'm very sorry… Please forgive me…" Tezuka apologized as he looked at Fuji's brilliant blue with tears flowing.

* * *

_Look into my heart - you will find _

_There's nothin' there to hide _

_Take me as I am - take my life _

_I would give it all - I would sacrifice

* * *

_

"I forgive you mitsu…" Fuji answered. "You save and gave my life back again… you didn't leave me until the end of time. You're still there, holding my hands, giving strength and hope for me to survive. It means a lot to me mitsu… Because I love you…" Fuji paused for a minute to gasped for air then continues. "have always loved you... i can't live without you mitsu..." Then he burst out crying.

* * *

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for _

_You know it's true _

_Everything I do - I do it for you

* * *

_

Tezuka reached out his hand and cupped Fuji's face, wiping his tears by his thumb. He released a warm smile to Fuji as tears rolled down his porcelain cheek.

"I also can't live without you shuu… I love you so much… I'd rather die if you will go away… I'll be here for you always even if I go; my heart will remained and only beats for you till eternity…" He said as his brown orbs glowed with love and sincerity.

* * *

_There's no love - like your love _

_And no other - could give more love _

_There's nowhere - unless you're there _

_All the time - all the way

* * *

_

"Ie Mitsu! Don't say that! You promised that you won't leave me again! You know I can't live without you… onegai mitsu… don't leave me… I want you to stay with me forever…" Fuji pleaded.

* * *

_There's no love - like your love _

_And no other - could give more love _

_There's nowhere - unless you're there _

_All the time - all the way

* * *

_

"I want it too shuu…" He said as his eyes blinking. "Demo…" Tezuka said his last words when he finally closed his eyes.

Fuji noticed it and started to panic. He felt that that Tezuka loosen his hold on him.

* * *

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more _

_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you _

_Walk the wire for you _

_Yeah, I'd die for you

* * *

_

"Ie mitsu… NO! Don't leave me!" Fuji shrieked as he burst out crying.

He took out al the little tube that was plugged on him. He stood up and went outside.

* * *

Outside the room, everyone was still waiting.

"dou…What do you think they doing right now?" momo asked.

"nya- they're probably saying "I love you" now…" Eiji said as e laughed.

"No doubt about that…" Oishi agreed.

Suddenly, the door from the room just opened. Every one looked and was surprised.

* * *

_**-sigh-** at last… the end is near… ehehe.. so, ne minna do you like it? Little dramatic ne? ahehehe XD... i almost cried too. TT_

_To: _

_**Syusuke-kunimitsu117229-** thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it! Thanks for the support! If in Australia was hot.. Here was so windy,.. You can be blown away! Ehehehe…thanks again!_

**_Hikari Ja'ne_**_** -** thanks for the review…! Lol XD _

**_eliza-natsuko_**_ – thanks again for the help… you really help me! ARIGATOU! _

_To **minna** plz. Continue to read this and give reviews.. eheheh...so last 1 chapters to go and its end… this is your final reading... hope you enjoy it. __

* * *

_

_Next **chapter 10!** The ending!_

_Oh how fast the days flies! Heart stopping and Unforgettble moments for Tezuka and Fuji. Better watch out!_

_4 those who will gonna review... YYEEAAHH! ROCKZZ! eheheeh XD_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AUTHOR NOTES:**_

_ALRIGHT MINNA! Dis is the last one so I'll hope you like it… -whew- gomen if I post it late… its been a tiring week and my middle finger got injured so I can't type and my right arm started to ache again… like Tezuka.. But only a muscle pain not on the bones! aheheheh XD its been a tiring week.. OMG! I'm so thankful to all of you for your support… huggles all of you ahh! I h8 gudbyes! I 'out of ideas and if I add my other ideas it might ruined the flow of the story… eheheheh so.. Thanks for your support! So I really hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

_

_Suddenly, the door from the room just opened. Every one looked and was surprised._

_**CHAPTER 10**_

They saw Fuji, panicking. They went to him and tried to calm him.

"syusuke calm down…tell us what's wrong?" yumiko asked as she hold Fuji's shoulder.

"Anee-san… its mitsu… I need a doctor! He's not moving… or breathing! I really need a doctor!" Fuji panicked.

Everybody was shocked on what they've heard. Suddenly, Fuji saw the doctor and immediately ran to him.

"Doctor! Doctor! I need your help! Something's happening to mitsu! Do something!" Fuji shrieked as he cried.

"Okay, calm down… NURSE! Come with me and the others." The doctor commanded then went inside the room and brought Tezuka to the emergency room with his helpers.

Fuji followed the doctor to the room but the nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir… you can't come in… please just wait here." The nurse closed the door and locked it.

Fuji looked at the window of the door. Even though he's not there at least he could see it and let Tezuka feel that He's there.

"Mitsu…oh please don't leave me…" Fuji pleaded and cried. "I love you so much…. MITSU!"

Fuji didn't know what to do. Confusion, worries, Fear he felt. His head began to ache and his sight began to blur. He tried to balanced himself but he lost it and fell on the floor.

"SYUSUKE!"

"FUJIKO-CHAN!"

"FUJI!"

* * *

**TEZUKA'S POV**

I was in the room with many people surrounding me. They are doing something in me. I heard their voices, sounds like they were panicking. I thought "_Am I going to die? Is this my time?_" I asked myself so many questions then I remembered something. A while ago, there's a familiar voice calling me. I remembered what he had said. He said that: '_don't leave me'_. Then I suddenly remembered who it was. It was Fuji. Fuji, Shuu; The one I love the most. I made a promise to him and I must not break that promise. The promise that I'll never leave him again. I imagined his face who is smiling at me and I heard him whisper to me how much he loves me. Because of it I felt strong and determined to survive. He reached out his hand to me that I gladly accepted. Then a burst of light appeared.

* * *

Everybody was waiting outside while Fuji was on the patient room with Tezuka and they were both asleep. Silence occupied that area. No one was moving, nor talking. No sounds to be heard except for their heart beats. The long, deep silence last when the door opened. It was a doctor and it wore a smile. Everybody gasped for air in relieved. All of them released smile. 

At the patient room, after a few minutes, Fuji slowly opened his eyes. He realized that he was in the room. He remembered that he fainted an hour ago. A familiar voice caught his attention.

"You're awake at last…"

Fuji's eyes widened and slowly turned his head. It was Tezuka, looking at him with a smile on his face. He looked normal again. Fuji didn't know how to react. Tears just began to roll down his smooth cheek.

"Hn… you're crying again… stop that, its bad for you." Tezuka stretched his hands and cupped Fuji's face. He wiped the tears by his thumb and stared at Fuji.

"G.gomen ne… I just can't help it…" Fuji holds Tezuka's hands on his face. "Before, I thought you're going to leave me… I thought you'll be gone…"

"Shuu…" Tezuka gasped for air and said. "I made a promise not to leave you again… I always keep my word… and I can't live without you remember?" He smiled.

"M.Mitsu…" Fuji burst out crying. "I love you so much mitsu… I can't live without you…"

Tezuka held fuji"s hand tight and so does Fuji.

"I love you too shuu… I'll never leave you again…" Tezuka said as he brown eyes glowed with love.

They stared at each other with overflowing love inside them. Suddenly, everyone entered the room and was surprised on what they've saw.

"HELLO-"

Tezuka immediately looked another way to cover his blushing face while Fuji just smile and never let go of Tezuka's hands.

"G.Gomen… we didn't mean... To interrupt…" Eiji slowly said.

"IE, IE! It's okay… Ne mitsu?" Fuji said with a sadistic smile plastered on his face while Tezuka never looked; shy to show his blushing face.

"Mou buchou! Don't be shy!" Momo teased.

Everybody laughed that made Tezuka blushed more yet he's happy. Everyone went to both of them. Everybody was happy again and was so thankful that they've been able to survive in this kind of obstacle.

* * *

After 2 weeks, Tezuka and Fuji finally get well and went out of the hospital. 

"Thanks doc, for everything…" they both thanked.

"It's okay… Just be more careful next time…" The doctor said and chuckled. "OK… I got to go… bye"

"Thanks again…" Fuji thanked.

"Let's go now…" Tezuka said.

Fuji grabbed Tezuka's hands before he nodded then they went to the parking lot. They get inside the car and Tezuka noticed something.

"Hnn.. It's a bit strange…"

"Ne? What's so strange?"

"I wonder why they're not here…. It's so strange for them to do that… especially Eiji…" Tezuka started the engine.

Fuji looked up as he thinks. "Hmm… eto… I think so too… but maybe they just too busy… ja! Ikimashou! Can we go first to Takashi's sushi restaurant?"

"Kawamura's sushi? Nande?" Tezuka asked in confusion.

"maa… I want to order some wasabi sushi… I missed that a lot!"

"O..kay…" confused, Tezuka started to drive to Kawamura's restaurant.

When they get there, the place seems to be quiet. Like nobody was home.

"Hnn… looks like nobody's at home… did they tell you if they were going to leave?" Tezuka asked.

"Mou… I don't know… but let's take a look ne?" Fuji answered as Tezuka nodded and went inside, followed by Fuji.

Suddenly, when Tezuka switched the lights on; and was surprised.

WELCOME BACK!

It was everyone. Tezuka glared at Fuji who was still smiling. Fuji was one of the accomplices to have this celebration. Eiji asked and insisted him to do that and Fuji happily agreed. Tezuka was about to go outside but Fuji pulled the end of his polo that made him stop.

"Maa mitsu… come on don't be shy… They plan this for us…" Fuji hung his arms on Tezuka's and pulled him to where everyone is. They began the celebration. Everyone was happy celebrating it. Then while the others were having fun, Tachibana went to Fuji and Tezuka.

"I just wanted to say sorry… because of what happened on the park." Tachibana apologized sincerely.

Fuji glanced at Tezuka. He was waiting for Tezuka's reply. Then Tezuka looked up at Tachibana.

"You don't have to say sorry… I'm the one who should say sorry… I hurt you without a good reason. I'm sorry" Tezuka stretched his right hand for a handshake that Tachibana gladly accepted. Fuji sighed in relief. A smile appeared in his face. Then while Tezuka and Tachibana were talking and the others were still having fun, Fuji accidentally looked at the entrance and saw a Human shadow. He insisted to go outside and look who it was and surprised.

"Konnichiwa… Fuji-kun…"

"K.Kazumi-san?"

"Can I talk to you…?" she asked seriously.

In the middle in conversation with Tachibana, Tezuka noticed that Fuji wasn't beside him and immediately looked around and then He saw two shadows outside the entrance. The shadows left and Tezuka quietly followed them.

At the park, on the field, Kazumi sat on the grass and also Fuji. Fuji started the conversation.

"What do you want to talk about?" Fuji asked.

"Fuji-kun… I still love Tezuka… He's the only one for me… demo I know he's not going to love anymore… He looks at me like a little sister to him. And I know that he loves somebody else…" Kazumi glared at Fuji. "But… I understand that if I push him to love me... I just might hurt myself more… so I think… I give up…"

Fuji was shocked on what he had heard. His eyes widened at Kazumi.

"D.Doushite?" Fuji finally asked.

"I think I'll never win against you… Tezuka loved you more than his life itself. He would do anything for you… even if… it cost his own life…" She bowed down as she tries to hold her tears back. "I never saw Tezuka-kun like that. He wasa kind of personwho like to be alone and who doesn't show his true feelings… but when you came… you changed him a lot. He seems to be always smiling right now… things I can never make him do. That's why Fuji-kun… and I wanted to say sorry for all the terrible things I've done... I'm really sorry…"

Fuji was surprised then he smiled and holds Kazumi's hands. Kazumi looked at him in teary eyes.

"Daijoubu Kazumi-san… I know how much you loved Tezuka… Everyone can make mistake or do terrible things when they fight for their love. Wakatta… I know how you feel… Don't worry…" Fuji smiled at Kazumi that made Kazumi burst out crying on Fuji's lap. Fuji comforted Kazumi. Even all the things she had done. Everyone wants to be forgiven. Then Kazumi wiped her tears and looked at Fuji again.

"Arigatou Fuji-kun…" Kazumi showed her thankful smile to Fuji.

"I wish… you could finally find who was meant for you… just wait.. And it'll come." Fuji smiled back.

"I really hoped so Fuji-kun… but I'll wait for it…" Kazumi stood up. "Ja! I have to go or the plane will leave without me."

"Eh? You're leaving? Why?" Fuji asked and looked up at Kazumi.

"I'm going back to America, It's my home you know and I can feel my destiny was there." Kazumi winked at Fuji as he chuckled.

"saa… I think I can't stop you on that! Well... Take care… and we'll see each other again."

Kazumi nodded and waved goodbye at Fuji. But when she turned around, she stopped on what she saw. Fuji also turned around and surprised. Tezuka was looking at them and slowly, he walked to them. He stopped at Kazumi's front and looked attentively at her.

"K.Konnichiwa… T.Tezuka-kun…" Kazumi stammered.

"Why are you doing here?" Tezuka asked coldly.

"Mitsu-kun!" Fuji shouted as he stood up.

"A…A.Anou… um…" Kazumi was shaking in nervous and swallowed hard. "I.I want… I wanted to say… Tezuka-kun… that I'm. Sorry! Please forgive me!" Kazumi burst out that made Fuji and Tezuka surprised.

"I'm very sorry Tezuka… I didn't noticed that I've already hurt someone.. I know I am selfish… I admit that… please forgive me…"

So suddenly, Tezuka hugged Kazumi. Kazumi was surprised and her tears bean to roll down her cheek.

"I'm the one who should say sorry… I'm sorry that I just ignored you without thinking that I might hurt you… I'm really sorry…" Tezuka pushed Kazumi lightly and looked at her. "I'll wish you'll be happy…" He smiled.

Kazumi smiled and wipe her tears. "Arigatou Tezuka-kun… now I can leave without worries."

"Where are you going?" Tezuka asked, confused.

"I'm going back to America… maybe my destiny is there!" Kazumi looked at Fuji and winked. "Ja! Gotta go! I wish for both of you a happiness and love that never last… ja nee!"

Kazumi waved goodbye and left, leaving Fuji and Tezuka alone. Fuji sat down on the grass and looked up the sky. Tezuka went to Fuji and sat behind him then embraced him. Fuji leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulders and holds his hands. They both looked at the bright sky.

"It's a wonderful day, ne mitsu?"

"Aa"

"The end of the winter are the start of the spring… ne?"

"Aa" Tezuka leaned his head on fuji's head. "Shuu?"

"Hnn?"

"I've been deciding this a few days ago… that when my parents arrived…" Tezuka stopped and blushed.

"ne? What is it?" Fuji turned around and faced Tezuka. He looked attentively at him as he blushed.

"I want…" Tezuka inhaled deeply, released it and then looked seriously at Fuji. "Shuu… I want to marry you."

So simple yet true, Fuji didn't know how to react. Overwhelming mixed emotion he felt. He could see from Tezuka's brown eye's the sincerity. Then Tezuka took something out of his pocket and opened it. A ring that as initial letters on it. It was "K&S". He took out the ring from the box and hold Fuji's shaking hand. He looked out straight from the blue eyes and spoke the "four words" so soft and true.

"Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy began to fall from fuji's eyes. He can't believe it is truly happening. His long waited had ended. Fuji released his best smile and opened his eyes, seeing the happiness on it and answered by the most important word.

"Yes"

_**A simple word that could change everything.**_

"I'll marry you… Mr. Tezuka Kunimitsu

Tezuka smiled not only a simple smile. A smile that express joy with a trace of happiness in his brown eyes. He put the ring on Fuji's finger and looked at him.

"I love you so much shuu… now our hearts will beat as one." Tezuka said.

"I love you too mitsu… Our hearts will beat for each other till eternity" Fuji said.

Tezuka holds his face and slowly kissed his lips. Fuji pushed himself to press his lips on Tezuka and accepted his passionate kiss. The fresh wind of spring blew softly at them.

"_In every end there's a whole new beginning, we must not give up in love circumstances. To love is not to look at one another, but to look together in the same direction"_

**_-end-

* * *

_**

_Saaa! Its done! Aahh… thanks to all who support this fic till the end… YOU ALL ROCKZZ! Ah.. –wipe tears- well.. minna.. its end.. I hope you like it.. very sorry for the very late update.. ahehehe.. GOMEN MINNA! Ja! See ya next tym I write some fic… aah.. hir comes our Final exam… aahh.. please.. gave some luck there! ARIGATOU! _

_I made that quote except for the last sentence… ahehehehe XD ja ne MINNA! ARIGATOU! –HUGGLES YOU ALL-_


End file.
